


溶解之爱

by lindsay23333



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，ooc 脑叶公司au，里面一些设定来自脑叶公司资料，重度ooc的自娱自乐，就是自娱自乐的文，感觉大家会不喜欢
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 2





	溶解之爱

爱能溶解一切，哪怕一无所有。

脑叶公司，一个大家挤破头都想要在里面工作的存在，这里收容着极其危险的异常，这里的讣告比新闻还要常见。这是一个一旦进入就可能没有命活着出来的地方，可因为那高额的薪水大家依然趋之若鹜。  
“我们死了的话我们的家人至少可以下半辈子衣食无忧”  
这是脑叶公司员工的原话。

岛田兄弟是这里的两个员工，他们都是情报部的精英，已经在这个公司工作了不止一个年头。因为老员工一直是公司里的珍稀资源，所以他们不会参与「无名怪婴」的幸运转盘这种必死无疑的活动。  
两个人在公司里工作的对异常都麻木了，他们处在公司上层，对中央本部和下层公司一无所知，半藏觉得无所谓，在那里工作都一样，只要完成自己应该做的事就好，哪怕这份工作一不小心就会付出生命的代价，可源氏不这么想。  
明明是同胞，两人的性格相差很多。半藏在公司里人缘不好，天天像个闷葫芦，拒人千里之外，冷冰冰的没有一点人情味，好像工作是他生命的全部。  
源氏跳脱又不甘寂寞，他因为开朗的性格在公司里非常吃得开，他像是阳光一样，被很多人爱着，守护着，他的存在就像是一缕阳光照亮了这个公司的阴霾。公司的危机与压迫丝毫没有改变他的性格，大家羡慕他，又珍惜他，也许还有些许的嫉妒，但他们都不想源氏改变，他们希望第二天来临的时候自己依然能看到一个会发自内心微笑的大男孩。

两兄弟互相扶持，从未分开，大家也一直以为他们兄弟二人会一直在一起工作，可这个公司又怎会像他们所想的那样展开呢？  
那个改变了一切的变动很快就来临了。

“半藏！我要去中央本部了！”有一天，半藏刚刚结束对异想体的工作源氏就兴冲冲的跑了过来，手中拿着一张报告书。  
“叫我哥哥”半藏皱着眉头，不知为什么，他对这件事有着迷一般的执着。  
“好吧，哥哥，我要去中央本部了，你有什么想法吗？”源氏将报告交到了半藏手中。  
“中央本部究竟是一个什么样的地方呢？我听几个大哥说过中央本部是所有员工晋升之后最想去的存在，那里又和平又没有那些吃人的异常，还有着高额的工资，所以去中央本部一直是大家的目标，可惜晋升机会太少了，一年也就那么一次”源氏撇嘴。  
“但是我拿到了啊！去中央本部的晋升通知！你说我到底为什么能去中央本部呢？按资历和效率哥哥都比我要高很多，主管为什么要晋升我而不是哥哥你呢？”源氏做出了夸张的动作，半藏一直紧皱着眉头看着那张通知书。  
“哥哥你说点什么啊”空气渐渐凝结，源氏不喜欢这样的沉默。  
“这是你的机缘，要好好把握”长久的沉默，半藏终于说了一句话，他将通知单塞回到源氏手中。  
“可这样我就不能和哥哥在一起了啊”源氏看起来对半藏的反应非常失望。  
“你不是一直嚷嚷着情报部太无聊想去别的部门吗，现在就是你的机会，你不应该高兴还来不及吗？”半藏转过身换衣服，现在休息室中只有他们两个，半藏也不必忌讳别人，他脱掉上衣露出结实的肌肉还有手臂上那栩栩如生的龙纹身。  
“可是我想和哥哥在一起，我不想和你分开”源氏坐在长椅上纠结的看着通知单。  
“不然这样吧，我去问问主管哥哥可不可以一起和我去中央本部，要是我们能继续在一起的话不是更好吗？”  
“主管定下来的事是不会有任何改变的，你最好放弃这个想法乖乖去中央本部”半藏换下了工作服。  
“可我就是想和哥哥在一起嘛”源氏开始撒娇，半藏叹了一口气。  
“你已经不小了，别再像个孩子一样天天粘着我”  
“可是我就是喜欢哥哥啊”源氏露出了灿烂的笑容，半藏叹息着揉乱了他绿色的短发。  
“我知道”他任由黏过来的源氏像只八抓鱼一样挂在他身上，并不推开。  
这也许是他们可以像这样相处的最后一天，今天之后谁又知道他们的命运究竟会如何发展。

两兄弟之间个感情并不单纯，这点两人都心知肚明但谁都没有说出来过。最一开始主动的是源氏，在刚接触异想体的时候他也有精神污染程度突破标准值的时候，那些日子是半藏在他身边帮他疏解，在漫长的黑夜中陪伴在他身边，于是在不知何种情况下，满心的喜欢由量变达到了质变，他就那么理所当然的爱上了自己的哥哥。  
在这个朝夕不保的公司中，多活一天都是上天的恩赐，既然喜欢那就没什么纠结，在一个没有星星的夜晚，源氏脱光了自己钻进了半藏的被窝，他用自己的肢体碰触着半藏身上那些暧昧的地方，半藏没有拒绝，他翻身将源氏压在身下，兄弟两人彻底突破了兄弟的底线。

“哥哥，我走了”第二天早上，源氏收拾好行李去往中央本部，半藏站在原地一言不发，正当源氏以为他连一个告别都得不到的时候，半藏忽然欺身过去，他抓住源氏霸道的在他的唇上留下一个吻。  
“走好”源氏还呆愣在原地，半藏留下简洁的两个字就转身离开。  
“哥哥.......”源氏抚摸着自己的嘴唇，想到今后可能再也见不到哥哥，他的眼眶忽然有点发酸。  
“哥哥是不是和我有着相同的感情呢？”疑问得不到解答，源氏踏上了去往中央本部的路。

时间已经过去了一个月，半藏一直没有得到源氏的消息，在没有星星的夜晚，他也会想起那个阳光一般的大男孩，源氏走了，半藏忽然觉得自己有点寂寞。那些无处抒发的感情被压抑在心底，他只能让自己投入工作来麻痹源氏走后带来的孤独感。他们兄弟从来没有分开过，然而现在却连一点消息都收不到。

也许是工作太过于努力，半藏的业绩飞涨，一个星期以后他也拿到了去往中央本部的通知书。  
“能见到源氏了”看着通知书，半藏的嘴角勾起了一个连他自己都没有察觉的笑容，想着源氏再次见到他那张欣喜的脸，半藏将通知书揣进兜里回去收拾行李。

第二天一早，半藏早早的来到了中央本部报告，可集合的员工中并没有源氏的身影。  
“你知道源氏吗？”半藏拦住了一个员工。  
“源氏.....”他的表情躲闪。  
“源氏怎么了？”半藏的心忽然悬了起来。  
“源氏他现在在收容间里，编号T4-S9-01，你就是他的哥哥吧”  
“怎么回事？”半藏忽然觉得全身发冷，他不敢去想源氏发生了什么。  
“源氏在工作的时候被异想体吞噬，现在异想体在他的身体里.....这个异想体的特性就是披着吞噬之人的皮，所以源氏君已经........”员工不忍的别开脸。  
半藏忽然觉得脑中轰隆一声，那天的道别反而成了永别。

后来，半藏自己接受了工作吞噬源氏异常的任务，他来到了源氏的收容间，那个披着源氏皮的怪物带着惊喜的眼神看着走进来的半藏。  
“哥哥！你怎么也来了！”他向半藏走去。  
“别想迷惑我，吃了我弟弟的怪物”半藏冷冷的看着源氏，他的言语中没有丝毫感情。  
“哥哥，我真的是源氏啊”源氏的表情哀伤，半藏依然不为所动。  
“怪物虽然在我身体里但我没有被吞噬，我还是源氏啊！”  
“不管你是谁，你都不是我的源氏了”最后看了源氏一眼，半藏结束了他的工作。

忧伤的源氏在收容间的角落中缩成一团，他不明白怪物没有吞噬他的理由，他本来以为再也见不到自己的哥哥了，但现在他又见到了，可他已经不是半藏的弟弟了，他是一个披着人皮的怪物。有液体从眼眶中流出，源氏赶忙用手背擦拭，那流出的液体不是眼泪，而是粉红色的粘液。  
“这是什么东西！”源氏又惊又怕。  
“我现在究竟是什么啊”源氏将自己的头深埋在了膝盖中。

之后的几天，只要想到半藏源氏的身上就会开始流出红色粘液，半藏看他的眼神也愈发冰冷，源氏明白，他越来越不像个人。  
绝望渐渐笼罩了源氏，他来到这个公司之后只有他的哥哥，而现在，他已经一无所有，那深刻的悲伤一点点溶解着他的心，越来越多的粘液从他的身体里流出，源氏站在粘液中，除了绝望什么都体会不到。

“哥哥”半藏再次进入了收容单元，这次他带来了源氏爱吃的食物。虽然不承认这个怪物是他的弟弟，但那留在骨子里的习惯还是没有改变。  
“哥哥”  
粉红色的粘液从源氏的口中流出，落到地上侵蚀着地面，源氏忽然明白这些粘液是什么了。  
不是悲伤也不是绝望。  
而是爱。

这些粘液源自于他心中对哥哥的爱。  
“怪物”半藏关上了收容单元的门。

爱能溶解一切，哪怕一无所有。

那些溶解之爱容源氏的身体中流出，包裹了单员的地面，叫嚣着想从收容单元中逃脱。  
这些是他的爱，他的爱在拼命吞噬着四周的一切，他渴求着被爱，于是他的爱开始寻找爱。  
如果找不到就吞噬一切吧。  
毕竟爱能溶解一切  
哪怕一无所有。

看着渐渐没有了人型的自己，源氏忽然笑了，他记得明天半藏还会来他的收容单元，他想起两人在情报部的最后一个吻，半藏永远是那么口是心非，说着狠话却每天都来看他，他明明可以不用来这个单元，毕竟负责源氏的另有其人，可半藏偏偏把这份工作抢了过来。  
“口是心非的哥哥”粘液一滴一滴落在地上，源氏从口袋里掏出了员工都会分配的一把直径9毫米手枪，他被吞噬之后直接被关在了单元之中，没人来收走他身上的物品。  
“哥哥，我爱你”他将手枪抵在了自己的下巴上，过去像走马灯一样在头脑中回放，源氏的脸上忽然带上了笑意。  
“永别了”


End file.
